Just a Weekend
by Christopher Dalton
Summary: ¿Quién dice que un castigo no puede ser bueno? Quizá sólo sea el inició de algo bueno. Algo muy bueno. Kurt Hummel lo descubrirá.


_**~ Kurt's Pov~ **_

-Date por muerta, Santana López - Murmuré por última vez antes de decidirme por tocar el timbre de la inmensa casa frente a mí.

Yo, Kurt Hummel, nunca en mi vida había necesitado un trabajo. Tengo dinero suficiente, o bueno, mi padre lo tiene. El punto es que el dinero nunca ha sido un problema. Y sigue sin serlo, la única razón por la que tengo que hacer esto puede resumirse en una palabra. Castigo.

¡Ugh! No es la primera vez que me castigan, pero si la primera que es uno que realmente me desagrada. Todo gracias a mi querida amiga, Santana López, quien pensó que la mejor forma de ayudarme a superar mi ruptura sería comprar ropa hasta sobre girar la tarjeta. Y con la enorme suerte que me cargo a mi padre se le ocurre revisar mi estado de cuenta, por primera vez desde que me dio la tarjeta.

De no ser porque Santana estaba ahí, seguro mi padre me hubiera matado. Pero como la persona civilizada que es sólo me castigo. Y para aumentar mi suerte a mi amiga se le ocurre contarle a mi padre sobre sus vecinos, que buscan una niñera para su hijo por el fin de semana. Sólo se necesitó de una llamada para que mi padre arreglara eso.

Kurt Hummel, de 17 años, capitán de los animadores del William Mckinley High School, hijo del congresista Burt Hummel. Mi primer Viernes siendo soltero después de casi un año, en lugar de aceptar alguna de todas las citas que me ofrecieron estoy de niñero de un niño de 14 años. No es necesario decir que esto es un asco.

Suspiré, por enésima vez en el día. Apreté con fuerza la mochila en mis brazos, donde traía todo lo que consideré necesario para un fin de semana. Toqué el timbre. Una guapa señora rubia, de ojos verdes y unos 35 años abrió.

-¡Hola! Seguramente eres Kurt, pasa- Me saludó amablemente. Tomó mi mano antes de que pudiera contestar y me jaló dentro, llevándome directamente al salón - Lamento el desorden, mi hijo es muy desordenado.

-Está bien- Sonreí, falsamente, obvio.

-Mi esposo y yo regresaremos el Domingo por la noche- Habló colocándose unos aretes- Los números de emergencias están en el refrigerador- Señaló una puerta que supuse llevaría a la cocina- Alrededor de las 4:30 vendrá un sobrino, se quedará el fin de semana aquí- Tomó su bolso- A él no lo tienes que cuidar- se apresuró a decir al ver mis muecas- Pero no dejes que entre en la cocina. Ten - Me extendió un papel doblado - Es una lisa de las cosas que le gustan y no de comer a mi hijo, así como cosas que tiene que hacer antes del Domingo... Y bueno... creo que eso es todo, te estoy encargando a mi tesoro, por favor, cuídalo mucho.

-No se preocupe señora Smythe, lo haré- Le sonreí, esta vez tratando de que saliera más natural para tranquilizarla.

-Bien... ¡Harold!- Gritó hacia las escaleras.

-Enseguida bajo, querida- Respondió una voz gruesa. Bajó un hombre un poco obeso, castaño y de ojos verdes. -Mucho gusto, soy Harold Smythe- Se presentó, extendiéndome su mano.

-Kurt Hummel, el gusto es mío- Tomé su mano.

-Hum...- Me miró unos segundos, para después voltear a ver a su esposa- Es un chico y guapo, ¿ya le advertiste?- Me sonrojé ante su comentario, luego me confundí, ¿Advertirme? ¿De qué?

-¡Dios! ¡Casi lo olvido!- Respondió su esposa- Nuestro hijo es un poco... emm... pícaro, esperemos no te cause muchos problemas- Tomó el brazo de su esposo- Ya no tenemos que ir, no vemos el Domingo- Y... salieron, casi corriendo. Si esa es la reacción de los padres el niño debe ser insoportable.

-Y no me dijeron donde se supone que está el mocoso... - Murmuré caminando hacia la cocina.

- Y también se supone que cuando insultas a una persona debes asegurare de que no te escuche- Salté del susto. ¡Mierda! De la cocina salió un chico alto, castaño y con ojos verdes- Soy Sebastián Smythe, a quien se debes cuidar no insultar.

-Yo.. Emm... ¡Hola! Soy Kurt Hummel- "Hashtag" Vergüenza - Em... ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, pequeño? - Para evitar más vergüenzas mejor cambié el tema.

-Bueno... se me ocurren muchas cosas que podemos hacer tú y yo, y que no involucran ropa - Se relamió los labios.

-¿Disculpa? - Coloqué una mano en mi cintura y arquee una ceja.

-Vamos, cariño. Sabes a lo que me refiero- Se me acercó- Podrías subir mientras nos buscó algo de tomar.

-Emm... No, gracias- Me alejé- Tengo 17 años, tú 14. Soy mayor que tú- Aclaré lo que ya era obvio.

-La edad no me importa, mientras seas sexy, no hay ningún problema - Volvió a sonreír.

-Okay... Seré directo, como tú - Me acerqué a él - Tú y yo nunca, jamás, sucederá. Espero que tu hueca cabeza lo pueda comprender, _niñito _- Le di una leve palmada en su cabello, despeinándolo.

-¡No soy un niñito! - Gritó quitando mi mano. Huy... tiene un punto débil - Soy casi tan alto como tú- Se me acercó, intentando demostrar su punto.

-Como sea... Mejor vete a... - Revisé la lista que me dió la señora Smythe - Hacer tu tarea, la cual obviamente te dejaron y no has hecho.

-Puf... Sí, claro. Soy Sebastián Smythe, yo nunca hago tarea- Sonrió petulante. Caminó hacia el salón, tomo el control de la TV la encendió y se acostó cómodamente en el sillón en forma de "L" frente a la enorme pantalla.

-Y yo- Le arrebaté el control remoto - Soy Kurt Hummel, y si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces- Apagué la pantalla. Si no hubiera crecido entre cosas más lujosas que estas, estaría bastante impresionado.

-Sí, claro. El hecho de que tengas un sexy trasero no te da permiso de decirme que hacer - Intentó quitarme el control, fallando en el intento. Resignado sacó su móvil.

-Tus padres me dejaron a cargo, así que por eso tienes que obedecerme - Le quité también su móvil - También soy el único a cargo de entrar a la cocina, y si quieres que a la hora de la cena tu plato no esté repleto de... - Volví a revisar la lista ¡Bingo! - Cebolla y tomates, me harás caso.

-No te atreverías - Me miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Pruébame - Susurré. Caminé hacia la cocina, directamente al refrigerador - Hum... Cebolla y tomates... - Empecé a buscar.

-¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas! Pero aléjate de esas porquerías- Bufó. Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. ¡Yay! Lo seguí - Hum... el portarte tan mandón te quita lo sexy - Murmuró malhumorado, subiendo las escaleras.

-Puedo vivir con eso - Le respondí. Miré con superioridad como subía las escaleras, ¡Jah, puto!

Empecé a husmear por todo el lugar, necesitaba familiarizarme, así sería más fácil encontrar las cosas, sobre todo objetos con los cuales matar al mocoso, o a mí, y de paso a Santana. Esa maldita... tengo tiempo de pensar en mi venganza. Suplicará por piedad... Obviamente no estaré involucrado, o al menos, no directamente, conozco su debilidad... Brittany, su novia. Buscaré una forma de hacer que se enoje con santana. Claro que si veo que las cosas se salen de control yo lo arreglaré. Estoy enojado con ella por no tanto como para ser el causante de que termine con su novia. No le deseo eso a nadie.

Recorrí toda la casa, creando un mapa mental. Claro, que tuve que utilizar peor excusa que he inventado, "Tu mamá me pidió que vigilara que todo está en su lugar". Ahora, o ése niño es realmente estúpido, o no le importó que un "extraño" recorriera su casa, o realmente soy un buen actor. Espero que sea la última, ¡Yay!

Corrí hacia la cocina, ya que recordé que no recogí la verdura ni cerré el refrigerador. Cuando terminé de recoger todo tocaron el timbre… _Din… don… dan… don… don… dan… din… dan…_ ¡Dios! En mi vida escuché un timbre tan ridículo.

Revisé el reloj del salón… 4:38… Seguramente es el sobrino de la señora Smythe. ¡Genial! ¡Otro niño! Juro que si es otro preadolescente igual de precoz que el que está arriba me lanzo por la maldita ventana y corro a mi casa. Me vale que se queden solos esos niños. Preferiría perder mi virginidad con alguien a quien ame… y sea de mi edad.

-Voy…- Murmuré fastidiado caminando hacia la puerta. La abrí con mi peor cara de "bitch". Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue "¡Mierda! Es jodidamente sexy". Y no, no es un mocoso, ¡Es un maldito dios griego!

Frente a mí se encontraba la materialización de todo lo perfecto para mí, mirándome con esos hipnotizantes ojos entre avellana y verde. Con su cabello azabache y rizado salvajemente arreglado. Con un perfecto cuerpo alto y musculoso, rodeado de una hermosa piel bronceada. Y lo mejor, ¡Para nada menor de que yo! Joder, Kurt, cierra la boca, no babees. Oh, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo diablos se respiraba?!

-Ho- hola… - ¡No te sonrojes! ¡No te sonrojes! Me inspeccionó detalladamente, sin ningún descaro. Dios, ahora si me sonrojé.

-Por lo que me dijo mi tía en el mensaje, intuyo que tú eres Kurt – Me señaló. Saliendo de esos deliciosos labios y con esa voz tan grave mi nombre sonó tan… _erótico_. Mis piernas temblaron – No sea si haya sido buena idea que mi tía deje encargado a Seb con alguien que abre la puerta sin preguntar antes quien es. Podría haber secuestrado a mi primo y tú estarías _violado._

No sé si fue mi estúpida y pervertida mente o no, pero eso me pareció una indirecta, una candente indirecta.

-Yo… eh… ¿Lo siento? – Joder, ¡Relájate, Kurt! No la cagues – Yo… simplemente pensé que serías el primo de Sebastián, su mamá me avisó que llegarías a esta hora, por eso yo…- Mierda, no, no soy un buen actor.

-Déjalo, - Pasó por mi lado, entrando en la casa. Mi Gaga, ¡Qué delicioso huele! –Sí me convences, puede que no le cuente a mi tía- Me guiñó un ojo… ¡Me guiñó un ojo!

-Puedes decirle si quieres –Caminé de nuevo hacia la cocina – De todas formas no es como que me encante hacer de niñero. - Empecé a buscar algunos ingredientes que si fueran del agrado del moco cabeza hueca.

-Hum… interesante… - Entró, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se recargo en una mesa que juro no estaba ahí cuando entré las demás veces – Si no te agrada cuidar niños… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Castigo –Contesté, intentando desviar la mirada de ese líquido que si podía probar sus carnosos labios. ¿En serio? ¿Estoy celoso del agua? Que fuerte… - Mi padre mi castigo, y mi supuesta mejor amiga, que casualmente es la vecina de al lado, le comentó que tus tíos buscaban alguien que cuidara a tu "pequeño" primo – Resalte el pequeño. ¡Yo a su edad…! Mierda… tampoco sabía hacer nada, siempre tenía a alguien que me hiciera de comer o me cuidara. Ouch.

-Entonces esto significa que sólo por este fin de semana te veré como niñero de mi primo- Terminó de beber y llevó el vaso al fregador.

-Así es, sólo por un fin de semana – Me puse a cortar unas cuantas verduras que se supone "Si le gustan a Sebby". Ugh, asco de niño. Asco de trabajo. ¡Asco de castigo!

-Oh… Bueno –Sentí su mirada pegada en mí, escuché pasos, cada vez más cerca ¡Nervios Full! – Es una lástima que sólo pueda apreciar esta hermosa vista por unos cuantos días, solamente – Me susurró en el oído, acariciando mi hombro izquierdo y el lado derecho de mi cadera. Escalofríos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y de regresó ¡Como cinco veces! Duró unos cuantos segundo más para después separarse abruptamente – Nos vemos en la cena- Y… salió. Llevándose mi corazón, ridículamente rápido.

¡Concéntrate en hacer la cena, Hummel!

Me repetía una y otra vez eso, tenía que ignorar sus insinuaciones ¡Todo el fin de semana! Dios… Espero resistir la tentación, si no me va a tocar sacrificarme y hacerle caso… y algo más. Vaya sacrificio…

-¡La cena está lista! ¡Bajen a cenar!- Grité desde el pie de la cocina.

En mi vida me dio tanto trabajo hacer una comida. Ah pero el niño delicado que casi no come nada. Idiota malcriado.

-Sabes, luciendo así, y por como sonaste pareces una esposa haciendo la cena para su marido e hijos- Unos sexys rizos irrumpieron en mis pensamientos, causándome sorpresa, y a juzgar por la temperatura de mi rostro, creo que también me avergonzó. ¡Qué tiene de malo usar un maldito mandil! ¡Sólo no quería ensuciar mi ropa!

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te la cierre…- Gruñí. Regresé a la cocina para empezar a servir los platos, sin si quiera cerciorarme de que al "niñito" que de verdad debo cuidar haya bajado.

-Huy… que modales… ¿No te han dicho que debes ser cortes con las personas? – Se burló, rondándome, logrando que la vena de mi frente se hiciera cada vez más notoria.

-Con los que me traten cortésmente, lo hago – Contesté simplemente, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacía, nada. Empecé a servir los platos.

-Wow… así de fácil – Enrojecí ante sus palabras. ¡Yo no lo había dicho con esa intención! ¡Es un… Argh! ¡Cerdo!

-¡Vete a la mesa!- Le grité, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle en plato con pasta caliente en la cara.

-Qué genio…- Pude sentir la sonrisa de su rostro. Me enfurecí más y en un movimiento, no tan disimulado, lo empujé con mi cadera. Captó el mensaje y se fue. Al fin.

Seguí sirviendo los platos, y al ver que ninguno de los dos, tan acomedidos que son, vino a ayudarme, llevé los platos a la mesa, claro, que no sin escupirles antes. Al llegar a la mesa, como predije, los dos ya estaban ahí sentados, con cara de aburrimiento… tarados.

-Gracias por la ayuda, no se molesten, yo puedo- Dije con sarcasmos. Siguieron en su lugar. No reaccionaron hasta que solté el plato frente a ellos, casi derramándoselos encima.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Una fulminante mirada mía los calló al instante. Tomaron los cubiertos y se prepararon para empezar a comer.

-¡Alto!- Demandé. Me voltearon a ver como si estuviera loco. - ¿Ya se lavaron las manos? – Suprimieron una risa e, ignorándome, metieron el tenedor en la pasta, los imité- Tienes hasta tres para irse a lavar las manos- Comí un bocado, viéndolos.

-Jah, si claro- Se burlaron con la boca llena. Asco.

-Uno…- empecé a contar, mirándolos desafiante. Y ellos a mí con sorpresa. – Dos…- Seguí contando, estaba vez una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mis rostro. Palidecieron – Tre…- salieron corriendo. Son tan manipulables. Blaine se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

-¿Sabes? Eres sexy cuando te pones mandón- Ronroneó lanzándome una mirada pícara.

-¡Pierdes tu tiempo!- Se regresó el mocoso- Si no sucumbió bajo mis encantos, mucho menos lo hará a los tuyos – Egocéntrico.

Largué una carcajada, disfrutando de la mirada molesta que le dirigió rulitos al menor. Corrió tras él. Me pregunto, ¿Cuál de los dos es el menor?

Seguí comiendo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Escuchaba como se peleaban en la planta alta por lavarse las manos… Me divertiré mucho haciendo sufrir a este par de incompetentes.

Después de la cena, y de que cada quién ayudara, obligadamente, en algo, me tomé la libertad de ir al salón y encender la enorme pantalla, ¡Hora de ver películas de Disney!

-Bien, por primera vez en mi vida, he hecho toda mi tarea, ¿Puedo ver la T.V. junto a ti? – Preguntó el MocoSmythe.

-Depende…- Seguí buscando Disney- ¿Queda algo más que deberías hacer y aún no has hecho?- Sonreí al encontrar "La sirenita".

-Mmm… Bueno…- Vaciló. Claro que falta algo- Hay… algo…- Lo sabía.- Pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué es?- Respondí de inmediato.

-¿Lo prometes?- Murmuró como un niño chiquito.

- Sí, lo prometo- Suprimí una risa al recordar como Santana odiaba mi obsesión por Disney, sobretodo esta película. Santana… Tal vez… debería llamarla. Tal vez.

-¿Pinkie Promise?- Extendió su meñique hacia mí.

Dudé un poco, pero lo tomé junto con el mío -Pinkie Promise- susurré.

Regresé la mirada a la película. A mi espalda sentí que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Me dio un escalofrío.

-Bien… Vamos… Es hora de mi baño- Me jaló hacia las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué?!- Me solté de su agarre, sonrojado- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No te voy a ayudar a bañarte!

-¡Pero lo prometiste!- Hizo un puchero - ¡Por el meñique!

-¡Fue una trampa!

-¡Tú no preguntaste antes que era!

Me quedé en blanco… Un precoz adolescente de 14 años me engañó. Patético.

-¡Qué no lo haré! – Seguí gritando.

-¿Por qué no dejas de fingir indiferencia y ya me aceptas?

-¡Porque no me gustan los precoces egoístas!

-¿Entonces que debe tener alguien para que te guste?- Dejó de jalarme. Agachando la cabeza y mirándome debajo de sus pestañas.

-¡Para que me guste debe ser romántico, detallista y de mi edad!

El silencio se hizo presente. Sus hombros se tensaron. Y por un minuto me permití sentirle lástima.

-Si le acomodas el agua en la temperatura adecuada contará como que le ayudaste, y así no romperás tu promesa- Habló una voz desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Blaine- Susurré. Aliviado al verle. A Sebastián no le agradó.

-¿No me escuchaste? Date prisa, si él te gana tendrás que hacer algo más.

Rápidamente tomé a Sebastián del suéter y lo jalé hacia atrás, colocando mi pie detrás de uno suyo. Se tropezó. Subí corriendo las escaleras, murmurando un "Gracias" hacia Blaine, cuando pasé a su lado. Llegué al cuarto de baño, cerré la puerta con seguro. Abrí el grifo de la regadera. Aunque tardé logré estabilizar la temperatura. Un poco más caliente que tibia. Justo como me gusta a mí, después de una tarde estresante. El vapor siempre me adormila. Casi me desnudo y me baño ahí, pero las quejas de Sebastián desde abajo me regresaron a la realidad.

Dejé el agua corriendo y salí. Afuera, en el pasillo estaba Sebastián, molesto. Pasó por mi lado intentando empujarme con su hombro. Sólo logrando desestabilizarse el mismo. Cerró la puerta con fuerza a mi espalda. Negué con la cabeza divertido y bajé. Me sabía la película al derecho y al revés. ¡Pero la amaba! Así que intente recordar más o menos por donde iría. Rápido llegó a mi mente la escena de cuando Ariel ve el barco del Príncipe Erick.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y corrí al salón. Sin fijarme me lancé en el sillón, como hacía cuando era niño, para caer acostado. Esta vez no fue como cuando era niño.

-Auch…- Gemí de dolor al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el sofá… ¿el sofá?

-Agradecería mucho que te levantaras de encima de mí- Escuché la voz de Blaine en mi oreja.

¡Mierda! Caí encima de Blaine. Eso explica que sintiera un golpe duro contra mi cabeza. Siento que algo empieza a presionar contra mi trasero ¡Dios!

Me levanté rápido con la cara roja. Él estaba acostado en el sofá también rojo. Tapándose con una mano la nariz y con la otra la entrepierna.

-Yo… Ohh… lo siento- Murmuré sin saber si me había escuchado. Por un lado me sentí mal por haberle caído encima. Por el otro… no sabía si avergonzarme, enojarme o ser feliz por ver que aunque fuese de una forma poco común pueda causar reacciones en él.

- E-está bien- Tartamudeó desviando la mirada aún rojo.

- ¿Te hice daño?- Pregunté sin verlo a la cara.

-Uhm…- Se reacomodó en el sofá, cubriéndose la entrepierna con los brazos- No… Estoy bien…- Se sonrojó. Oww… ¿Dónde está el idiota egocéntrico de la mañana?

-Yo hum… sólo venía a seguir viendo la película- Señalé la televisión.

-Oh… sí… emm… - Se hizo a un lado, dejándome más que suficiente espacio.

-Gracias…- Murmuré. Me senté junto a él, dispuesto a sólo ver la película y no pensar en lo jodidamente adorable que se ve sonrojado, sentado con los pies sobre el sofá viendo La sirenita.

La película terminó. Y no sé qué diablos pasó. Sólo sé que ahora estoy acostado a lo largo del sofá, con mi espalda recargada en el pecho de Blaine. Intentando no dormirme con las incesantes caricias que le da a mi cabello y cuello. Ignorando la leve presión que siento en el trasero desde que esto empezó.

-La película ya terminó- Susurré adormilado.

-Lo sé- Respondió en el mismo tono. Justo en mi oído, causándome escalofríos- Es sólo que… no me quiero mover, estoy tan cómodo – Enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, inhalando – Dios… hueles delicioso.

Yo en respuesta me di la vuelta, quedando cara a cara. Respirando el mismo aire y viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Hola- Me dijo acercándose más a mí. Con una sonrisa incrustada en su rostro.

-Hola- Le respondí acercándome también.

-¡Kurt!- Gritó Sebastián saliendo detrás del sofá. Arruinando el momento y asustándome tanto que caí.

-Argh… Sebastián- Me quejé, levantándome. Intentando aminorar el dolor en mi trasero con una leve sobada - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Sólo que me pareció injusto que le hicieras más caso al pelo de brócoli que a mí- Sonrió "inocentemente" antes de salir corriendo.

-Ese maldito…- Murmuró Blaine frotándose la cara frustrado.

-Yo… Emm… Creo que ya me voy a dormir- Señalé arriba.

-¡No!- Se volteó hacia mí- Por favor… Todavía no…- Me tomó de las manos- Quédate… conmigo.

-Blaine, es realmente halagador, pero estoy aquí para cuidar a tu primo. No para acurrucarme en el sofá contigo. Lo siento, es un trabajo. – Intenté no lastimarlo.

-Pero…- Me apretó más fuerte de las manos.

-Lo siento… Buenas noches- Murmuré. Me solté y caminé directo a la habitación de invitados, donde dormiría por las próximas dos noches.

Apenas entrar cerré la puerta y me lancé a la cama.

-Ugh…- Brinqué del susto al escuchar un quejido debajo de la cama. Volví a dar un leve brinco en la cama haciéndola rechinar- Uhg…- Se volvió a escuchar el mismo quejido. Me acerqué al borde de la cama, levanté la colcha y miré debajo.

-¡Sebastián!- Chillé- Sal de ahí. Empecé a brincar en la cama. Sin parar aun cuando escuchaba sus quejidos.

-¡Ya!- Se quejó- Saldré, pero deja de hacer eso- Me detuve. Apenas salió lo empujé fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré. Tomé mi pijama y volví a salir al pasillo, necesitaba una ducha urgente. Después de media hora de gloriosa agua caliente regresé a mi habitación, cerciorándome de no tener ningún colado imprevisto antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Me recosté en la cama. Dejando salir toda mi frustración en un resoplido, ahogado en mi almohada. Miré toda la habitación en busca de algo que me pudiera distraer. Miré la mesa de noche a mi lado. Un teléfono. Bingo.

Lo tomé entre mis manos. Quería hablar con Santana, mi mejor amiga desde los 8 años, pero ahora estaba enojado con ella. Así que dejé que mi orgullo marcara el número.

-_¿Hola?_ – Saludó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Brittany! ¡Hola!- Saludé. Sabía que era un golpe bajo el hablarle a la novia de mi mejor amiga en lugar de ella. Pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y Santana ahora no era la mejor opción. Aparte, Brittany seguramente olvidaría esta conversación mañana.

-_¿Quién eres?- _Volvió a preguntar.

-Soy yo, Kurt – Intenté recordarle.

-_¿Kurt? ¿Cuál Kurt? – _Golpee mi frente frustrado.

-Kurt Hummel- Le contesté, intentando que la irritación no se hiciera notoria en mi voz.

-_¡Oh! ¡Unicornio! ¡Hola! –_Sonreí ante el apodo.

-Hola Britt-

-_¿Qué pasa?_- Preguntó al segundo de escuchar mi voz.

-Nada, sólo quería hablar con alguien.

-_¿Y por qué no le hablaste a Santy? No es que me moleste, pero tú y ella siempre están hablando el uno con el otro._

-Es… sólo no quise hablar con ella ahora.

-_¿Están enojados? _

_-_Yo con ella.

-_¿Por qué? –_Olvidé lo frustrante y a la vez adorable que podía llegar a ser hablar con Brittany. Es como hablar con un niño pequeño.

-Es que… se podría decir que por una de sus locuras estoy castigado, y sin que se diera cuenta, contribuyó con mi papá para elegir mi castigo.

-_Es malo estar castigado – _Murmuró.

-Lo es- Sonreí- Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-_Entonces dime, soy toda oídos._

_-_Bueno, tendré que empezar con todo – Suspiré – Terminé con Adam. Santana intentó ayudarme a no deprimirme teniendo un maratón de compras. Mi papá se enteró y me castigó. Santana le mencionó que sus vecinos necesitaban un niñero y mi papá decidió que ese sería mi castigo.

-_¿Estás cuidando al pequeño Sebastián?_

_-_Hu-hum.

_-__Lindo._

-Ese niño es un precoz.

- _No lindo._

_-_Así es- Volví a suspirar- El punto es que conocí a Blaine, primo de Sebastián. Él es un encanto, y no niega la atracción que siente por mí. Y yo tampoco puedo negar la atracción que siento por él. Hace rato casi nos besamos. Y ahora no sé qué hacer. Es que siento que es muy pronto.

- _Ya veo… ¿Es lindo?_

_-_Sí- Reí.

-_¿Te gusta cómo te hace sentir?_

-Sí- Volví a contestar.

-_¿Te gusta?_

_-_ Sería muy anticipado de mi parte contestar a eso, sobre todo cuando sólo lo he conocido por un día.

-_¿Te gusta? ¿Sí o no?_

-Sí- No pude evitar sonrojarme.

_-Entonces no veo por qué no. Si él tu gusta y tú le gustas. Nada debería interponerse. Ni siquiera tus miedos por salir herido._

_-_Yo no…-

-_Sí los tienes- _Me interrumpió- _Cuanto más pronto los reconozcas y los olvide más rápido sabrás que hacer._

_-_Gracias…-

-_Es un gusto._

_-_Hasta luego Britt.

_-Que descanses, unicornio._

Colgué. Suspiré. Esta vez de felicidad. Dejé el teléfono en su lugar. Me acomodé debajo de las cobijas y me dejé llevar por el sueño. Ya sabía que debía hacer.

El resto de los días pasaron rápidamente. Más de lo que me hubiera gustado que pasaran. Intenté alejarme de Blaine lo más que pude. Había tomado la decisión de dejar pasar esta oportunidad. De no hacerle caso a Blaine. Pero es tan difícil cuando el chico hace cualquier cosa por llamar tu atención. Desde cumplidos hasta pequeños detalles. Con simples cosas que lograron enganchar mi corazón.

Inició a mañana del Sábado, cuando, sorprendentemente, me ayudó a preparar el desayuno, al igual que a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes. Después fuimos todos al parque, donde el resto de la mañana Blaine se la pasó platicándome, dándome flores que arrancaba de algún arbusto, comprándome helado, haciéndome halagos y jugando conmigo como si fuéramos niños.

A la hora de la comida también me ayudó. Después pasamos la tarde viendo películas de Disney, acurrucados los dos en el mismo sofá, y con Sebastián molestando desde su sofá individual.

En la cena él no me dejó entrar en la cocina, haciendo él solo la cena. Sorprendiéndome con una deliciosa lasagna bolognesa. Claro que sólo cocino para los dos y a mí me tocó hacerle la cena a Sebastián, ya que el Señor egoísta no le quiso dar.

Lo que restó de la noche intentó contentarme, ya que eme había enojado con él por su egoísmo. Lo perdoné a los 5 minutos. No podía enojarme con esos ojos de cachorro. Después me llevó a la sala de música, donde me tocó una hermosa versión acústica de Teenage Dream. ¡Qué voz tan increíble y dulcemente sexy!

Cuando era hora de dormir ya había olvidado completamente mi promesa de no permitirme nada con Blaine y le permití que durmiera conmigo.

La mañana del Domingo desperté por el olor a comida que se filtró en mis fosas nasales. El dulce Blaine me preparó el desayuno. Intentó besarme, pero me reusé. Me dolió ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero debía terminar esto. Si bien ayer me había permitido dejarme mimar esto terminaba ya. Los padres de Sebastián regresarían ese día y yo me iría. Acepté el desayuno, pero rechacé la rosa que me extendió. El resto del día me la pasé indiferente a todo. Ignorando sus esfuerzos por entablar una conversación.

Cuando menos esperaba ya estábamos los tres cenando, en absoluto silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el chocar de los cubiertos contra el plato. Fue de los más incómodo.

-Bueno…Ya terminé, gracias por la comida- Se levantó Sebastián – Lavaré mi plato y me iré a mi habitación- Entró en la cocina.

El silencio continuó. No levanté la mirada de mi plato. Ni siquiera cuando notaba la incesante mirada de Blaine sobre mí, ni cuando sentía sus leves patadas debajo de la mesa. Finalmente resopló. Dándose por vencido. Terminé de comer y levanté mi plato.

_-_Kurt… ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó, esperanzado.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar- Sentencié y entré en la cocina para lavar mi plato.

-Kurt…- Me encontré con Sebastián adentro, mirándome preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto- Fingí una sonrisa, pasando por su lado, hacia el fregador.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

_-_Depende…- Contesté empezando a lavar.

-¿De qué?

-Si es que quieres que te ayude otra vez en algo que te involucre a ti desnudo.

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces no veo por qué no- Terminé de lavar y me voltee para verlo- Dime.

-¿Podrías hablar con Blaine?- Preguntó con un tono de voz triste y la cabeza baja.

-Sebastián…-

-¡Por favor! – Me interrumpió- Sólo… por favor, habla con él- Levantó la cabeza, permitiéndome ver su rostro con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Mi corazón se estrujó.

-Yo…. No sé… No creo que realmente haya algo que hablar con él.

-Sé que es un idiota- Empezó a hablar- Pero también sé que tiene el corazón más grande que cualquiera, y que cuando quiere a alguien lo quiere de verdad- Sorbió su nariz- El Viernes por la noche fue a mi habitación a pedirme que fuera bueno contigo. Cuando le pregunté por qué él se sonrojó. No necesito decirme nada para que supiera que de verdad le gustas. Y cualquiera que los hubiera visto el Sábado pensaría que son una pareja muy enamorada. Le diste esperanzas a Blaine, ahora con tu actitud tan distante lo dañas. Y me duele verlo así de herido, triste y confundido. Por favor, sólo… habla con él.

-Lo haré- Sonreí. Me conmovió bastante ver el cariño que se tienen.

-Gracias… Y no llores, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar- Levantó una mano hasta mi cara, para secar las rebeldes lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta.

-No eres para nada un mocoso. Puedes ser maduro – Le sonreí- Y es adorable que cuides de tu primo.

-Si le dices algo de lo que te dije lo negaré- Se sonrojó- Ahora, me iré a mi habitación y ustedes se quedarán a aclarar las cosas.

-Bien- Sonreí.

Salió de la cocina y yo me quede unos minutos más, tratando de calmarme. Tomé una respiración profunda. Abrí la puerta y fui al salón, donde supuse estaría Blaine.

-Blaine…- Lo llamé, la habitación estaba a oscuras así que no sabía si él realmente estaba ahí.

-Sí… Snif- Escuché su voz llorosa y fue todo lo que necesite para aventurarme en la oscuridad y buscarlo. Cuando lo encontré lo abracé y le acaricié la espalda. Él rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento…- Murmuré si dejar de abrazarlo- Realmente lo siento, no quería herirte.

-E-está bien…- Se secó el rostro.

-No, no lo está- Lo abracé más fuerte- Tú no te lo merecías.

-Para mí está bien, si eso significa que podremos intentar algo.

-Eso es lo que más siento Blaine…- Me alejé de él- No puedo… yo… Simplemente no puedo. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- Su voz seguía quebrada.

- Es…- Intenté buscar una forma de no hacerle daño pero sin expresar que realmente tenía miedo de salir herido algún día.

-¿Es por qué acabas de terminar con tu novio?

-¿Qué? – Lo miré a los ojos- ¿Tú como sabes eso?

-Te escuché hablar la otra noche, lo siento- sonrió apenado, con el rostro aún lleno de tristeza.

-No importa… - Le devolví la sonrisa- Pero no, no es por eso Blaine. Las cosas con Adam no duraron más de una semana, así que no llegué a sentir algo más que cariño.

-¿Es porque no te gusto?- Su voz fue tan baja que tuve que esforzarme para poder escucharla.

-Tampoco es eso. Realmente me gusta Blaine- Me sorprendió mi honestidad, pero una vez que empecé no pude detenerme- Me gusta mucho, más de lo que me llegó a gustar Adam.

-¿Entonces…? Dame una razón lo suficientemente buena para no lanzarme a besarte- Se acercó peligrosamente a mí- Porque realmente quiero hacerlo – Rozó levemente mis labios con los suyos.

-¡Estoy trabajando!- Grité alejándome de él- Estoy… todavía en horas de trabajo. Y de alguna forma también estoy a cargo de ti, y no creo que esto… sea correcto.

-Repítetelo cuantas veces quieras, pero nunca te lo creerás- Se me acercó de nuevo- Es una pésima excusa, y no me convenciste lo suficiente como para no besarte.

-Blaine… Basta. Por favor- Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Bien…- Se alejó un poco, pero seguía muy cerca de mí- Pero sólo quiero que sepas que realmente me gustas, y mucho.

-Basta…- Rogué.

-Te quiero- Besó mi mejilla y se fue.

Me quedé en la oscuridad del salón. Me senté en el sofá donde compartimos algunas horas de felicidad. Seguí llorando hasta que en algún punto me quedé dormido.

Desperté justo en el momento en que un auto se estacionó fuera de la casa. Minutos después entraron los señores Smythe.

-Hola, Cariño, Buenas noches- Sonrió cálidamente la esposa.

-Buenas noches Señora Smythe- Le devolví el saludo.

-¿Cómo se portaron?- Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza hacia arriba.

-Bien, no dieron problemas- Continué con la sonrisa.

-Me alegra escucharlo- Mostró una sonrisa aliviada- ¿Por qué no vas por tus cosas y cuando bajes vemos lo de tu pago?

-Claro- Subí las escaleras.

Entré a la habitación. Tomé mi mochila. Me aseguré de no dejar nada y salí. Bajé las escaleras y podía escuchar a Blaine y Sebastián hablando en su habitación. Toqué la puerta levemente antes de abrir. Ambos estaban tirados a mitad de la habitación viendo hacia el techo.

-Yo umm… Sólo venía a avisar que ya me voy… Fue agradable pasar el fin de semana con ustedes- Me paré nerviosamente en el marco de la puerta, apretando fuertemente mi mochila contra mi pecho.

-A mí también me agrado- Me sonrió Sebastián sentándose. Cambio la vista hacia su primo dándole un codazo y una mirada reprobatoria.

-Hum… Sí… Eso- murmuró Blaine sin dejar de ver el techo.

-Si… Emm… bueno adiós- Me di la vuelta.

-¡Espera, Kurt! – Se levantó Sebastián y corrió a abrazarme- Realmente me agradaste. Y me encantaría que siguiéramos en contacto- mi miró con ojos esperanzados.

-Claro, no veo por qué no- Le respondí el abrazo sin inmutarme ante el resoplido malhumorado de Blaine- Entonces… Hasta luego Sebastián- Le revolví el cabello y acepté gustoso el beso en la mejilla que me dio.

-Hasta luego- Se separó de mí.

Cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Encontrándome con la enorme sonrisa de la señora Smythe.

-Ten, cariño- Me extendió $250 dólares- Espero contar contigo nuevamente si lo necesitamos.

-Por supuesto- Accedí gustoso, tomando el dinero- Entonces creo que me iré.

-¿Te iras sólo? –Preguntó con clara preocupación.

-No lo sé. Tal vez le pida a Santana que me lleve a casa- Le sonreí.

-Muy bien. Hasta luego- Me abrazó- Gracias y cuídate.

-Lo mismo digo- Le respondí el abrazo para separarme segundos después.

Caminé hacia la puerta. La abrí y salí hacia la fresca noche de Septiembre. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hacia la acera.

-¡Kurt! ¡Espera!- Apenas voltee los suaves labios de Blaine se pegaron a los míos, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

Dejé caer mi mochila sin importarme que se ensuciara. Rodee con mis brazos si cuello y él, con los suyos mi cintura. Jadee cuando me apretó más hacia él momento que aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi boca. Seguimos así hasta que la falta de oxígenos se hizo notable. Nos separamos con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada.

-Técnicamente ya no son horas de trabajo. Ya no te queda ninguna excusa- Sonrió de lado.

-Ninguna…- Murmuré contra sus labios, antes de volverlos a unir.

Seguía sonriendo a pesar de que ya había pasado 20 minutos ya hora estaba en el auto de Santana afuera de mi casa.

-Kurt… yo… de verdad quiero disculparme, todo esto fue mi culpa.

-Está bien. No estoy enojado- La miré sin quitar la boba sonrisa de mi rostro.

-¿Sucedió algo que quieras contarme?- Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-No pasó nada- Me reí acariciando mis labios con la yema de mis dedos.

-¿Entonces…?- Presionó.

-No fue nada. Fue… sólo un fin de semana- La miré con una sonrisa aún mayor- Sólo un jodidamente maravilloso fin de semana.

Quizá… sea el inicio de algo bueno. Algo muy bueno.


End file.
